


Heartbreak Weather

by stateofevans



Series: Heartbreak Weather [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry is overwhelmed, M/M, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, Top Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofevans/pseuds/stateofevans
Summary: Niall's life was kinda just passing him by before Harry.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, narry
Series: Heartbreak Weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665958
Kudos: 57





	Heartbreak Weather

_ It can be so lonely in this city _

_ But it feels different when you're with me _

Niall couldn’t help but laugh as Harry horribly danced around their shared hotel suite. Harry had just released “Fine Line” and he called Niall to celebrate. It was their tradition. Since One Direction, Niall and Harry would get a hotel room for a night to celebrate an album release. They’d just listen to the album and dance around, wearing the robes provided by the hotel. Harry already called down for champagne and Niall had bought wine on the way, meaning Harry was wine drunk. 

Harry stopped spinning to  _ Canyon Moon _ , standing in front of Niall. The smile on his face showing off his dimples as Niall was taken aback with just how gorgeous Harry was. 

“C’mon, let’s dance, Ni!”

“Nah, I’m happy with just watching you.” 

“Please, Baby? For me?” Niall rolled his eyes, but let Harry grab Niall’s hands and pull him until he was standing, Harry swaying his hips again. He put his arms above his head throwing his head back giggling as  _ Treat People With Kindness  _ started to come through the portable speaker Niall had brought. 

“Pet, c’mon, we just got here, we haven’t even got the robes on.” Harry smiled, his head still facing the ceiling. “Let’s get our robes out, yeah?” Niall reached towards Harry’s floral shirt, going for the buttons.

“Go get the robes, I’ll do it.” Harry turned towards the mirror as Niall kissed the nape of Harry’s neck before going to get the two robes that were hanging in the closet. As Niall turned, he saw Harry looking at Niall, slowing pulling his pants down to his ankles. 

“Three months.”

“Hm?” Niall was now behind Harry, draping one of the robes on Harry’s shoulders. “We haven’t seen each other face to face in three monthhs and we decided to get a hotel.” Niall smiled as his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, typing the robe. 

“It’s a tradition, Pet. Gotta keep something normal happening in our lives. Tomorrow we can go home, yeah? Our own beds with actual food. Sound good?”

“Can I go home with you?” Niall finished tying Harry’s robe, keeping his arms around the curly haired lad, Niall’s chin on Harry’s shoulder. Niall had butterflies in his stomach. Harry was just one of those people that was gorgeous without even trying. “I’m tired of having to take care of myself. I’m so lonely, but never with you.” 

“Hm and you think that I can take care of you?”

“You used to. During One Direction you always made sure I was okay and I was eating and taking care of myself.”

“That’s ‘cause you didn’t take care of yourself.” Niall turned his head gently, kissing Harry’s neck. “But if you really want, you can stay with me. I’ll always take care of you, Pet.”

“I just don’t want to have to think for a few days.” 

“Petal, what’s wrong?” 

“Everyone just expects me to be this perfect person that’s always okay and I feel like I have to hide all my emotions. It sucks.”

“Petal, you know that’s not true. Your fans love  _ you,  _ that means all of you. Your worst days and your best.”

“But they want me to be so strong. I can’t be strong anymore.” 

“It’s okay to need some help. That’s why I’m here, Pet. C’mon let’s go lay down.”

“Can we take a bath?”

“Mhm, sure. You go lay down when I get it ready, yeah? Gotta let my petal rest.” Harry smiled, nodding. Niall gently led Harry to the king sized bed, getting the curly haired man in bed before leaving to go to the bath that was definitely bigger than it needed to be. As the water filled the tub, Niall went through his luggage, getting his sweatshirt out and then going to Harry's and grabbing his clean boxers. 

Niall went back towards Harry, gently shaking him away. He hummed, smiling when he saw Niall above him. 

“Hi.”

“Hi, Pet, c’mon the bath’s ready.” Harry just hummed. “Do I need to carry you?” Harry smiled, shaking his head. “Up we get.” Harry followed Niall into the bathroom, letting Niall gently strip him of his robe before reaching for Niall’s clothes. “You don’t gotta do that, Pet, I can do it.”

“I wanna take care of you.” Niall smiled, letting Harry strip him completely before he stripped Harry of his boxers, stepping into the bath and laying down. Niall took Harry’s hand and let him climb in after, sitting right between Niall’s legs and leaning against his chest. “Comfortable.”

“Hm?”

“You’re comfortable.” Niall smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle and kissing the curls on Harry’s head. “Always comfortable around you.”

“I hope so. I’m the person you’re supposed to be able to be yourself completely.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m your boyfriend! I’m supposed to make sure that you know that this is a no judgment zone. You do know that, right?” Harry giggled, nodding. “Good. Now let me wash your hair.” 

~~

“You ever feel like you’re just empty?” Harry frowned at Niall. They were laying in the bed, Niall on his back as Harry rested his head on Niall’s chest and his arm was around Niall’s waist. “I don’t mean like, completely, but before we dated I just felt empty. I felt like I was just going about my day with no purpose, but you make me want to live.” The curly boy smiled, kissing Niall’s chest before leaning up so he was looking down on Niall. 

“Kinda just existing, but not living?” Niall nodded, pushing a stray hair out of Harry’s face. “Mhm. Even now, when you’re so far away from me, I feel like I’m just kinda there? You’re the other half of my whole.” 

“You’re the only thing I need to exist, Pet, don’t you forget that.” 


End file.
